Maelstrom Emperor Reborn
by SoushiYC
Summary: Stranded in space, losing everything he fought for Uzumaki Naruto decided to end his life which unexpectedly transmigrates him into a teenager's body in a cruel world where strong rule.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any other elements used in this fanfic.**

 **Hey guys, this is SoushiYC and this is my first fanfic. I read this chinese novel called Martial Emperor Reborn a while back and I was really uncomfortable reading it because the MC is a true asshole (Even from Xianxia standards) so I wanted to try writing this naruto crossover cuz I have only read Naruto crossover and am most familiar with it. It's my first try so please no flames.**

* * *

 **1\. Chapter 01: Reborn**

His body floated across the infinite darkness devoid of any warmth. His flesh screeched in pain, his muscles being ripped apart, his bones threatening to break free from its confinements and his blood floating around him like tiny red stars scattered across the dark sky. But a red aura engulfed him reconstructing his injuries as soon as it occurred.

His blue eyes staring blankly above him, devoid of emotions, a small stream of tears creeping down his cheeks. He did not mutter anything even with the excruciating pain gushing inside him. He got used to it after years of his stay in this dark world.

 _'It's finally over but I survived it. Only me and no one else. My friends, the brave shinobi that fought besides me to save our world, the innocent residents of Elemental nations. What is the reason to live when everything I fought for is destroyed? If only I was stronger. If only I had the power to defeat my enemies, then my friends would still be alive.'_

Gritting his teeth he brought his hand to his waist pocket and grabbed a three pronged kunai and pointed it above his heart.

 _' I'm sorry everyone, I cannot continue_ _in this place anymore.'_

He gripped the kunai hard and plunged it into his chest piercing the still beating heart. His skin grew colder as he felt the life leaving his body, smiling weakly, he closed his eyes.

But his thoughts came to an halt as he couldn't fell the pain in his body anymore except his chest. he could still breath, his injuries healing at an even faster rate.

 _" No."_ He muttered.

 _' How could this happen?'_

 _' Why ?'_

 _' Why can't_ _I die?'_

 _' Why can't they just let me die?'_

 _' I'm fed up with this.'_

Devastated and terrified, he refused to open his eyes.

 _' Impossible. Does this mean I will stay in this cold abbys forever?'_

He wanted to scream all his agony imprisoned in his heart. His cursed power did not let him die again.

As he parted his lips to wail is grief, he froze.

He felt something, something that he yearned for all this time in this dark prison.

A voice that did not belong to him. A woman crying and pleading someone.

"Honorable mage, please save my son." An old woman pleading someone. The desperation in her voice divulged the severity of the situation.

"Aunt Yue, please stand up. I will definitely save him." The new voice belonged to a young woman.

"Intercessory Prayer!"

"Curing Light!"

"Curing Stream!"

"Prayer of Blessing!"

...

She continued to chant healing spells one after another.

 _' Those are some weird jutsus'_ He chuckled in his mind.

But he did not believe it, he could not believe it. These voice could be just his fragments of his imagination, a scenario created by his subconscious to alleviate his misery.

His thoughts came to a halt again, as his mind was bombarded with years of information of someone's life. He felt like ten thousand shadow clones decided to disperse at the same time.

He was shocked speechless when the healing energy slithered into his body. If what he assumed was true, then this might be chance to leave that cursed prison.

He immediately went into his mindscape, looking around he found what he was looking for.

A teenage boy, about fifteen strolling around without aim.

He grinned glancing at the boy and shouted, "Hey, Li Xuan!"

His voice bought the boy out of his stupor as he turned towards the source the voice, shock evident on his face.

The voice belonged to an older teenager. He was tall, with golden blonde hair, a lean build, a handsome face with three whisker marks on either sides of his cheeks.

"W... Who are you?" The boy stuttered.

" Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto." The older teenager replied.

"What are you doing here and how do you know my name?" Li Xuan moved back. He did not like the blonde. His presence made his hair stand up. His gaze, although smiling was like an Emperor looking down on a peasant.

It made him very uncomfortable.

"I should be the one asking you that. This is my mind scape after all." Naruto replied.

"Mind-scape, what is that?" Li Xuan questioned.

"Well, it's hard to explain it to you. Let's just say you are inside my mind. As for me knowing your name I got all your memories just now. I don't know the reason why though." Naruto answered.

"What?!" Li Xuan excaimed.

"Maybe it's because both of us are dying and there is only one body to inhabit."

"What are you talking about? only one body?"

*sigh* "Let me give you a simple explanation. Your body now has two souls, me..." Naruto pointed at himself and then at Li Xuan "...and you. You committed suicide and were about to die. But fortunately, your poor mother pleaded a Light mage to heal you. And now we have to figure out who will take over your body." He finished his explanation. It was exactly like how Kurama was sealed into his body, but without the seal. All he had to do was destroy Li Xuan and take over his body.

Li Xuan looked him awestruck, "What does that even mean? This is my body. I should be the one to take over. what make you think that I would let you do whatever you want?" He snapped at Naruto.

Naruto's smile grew as he opened his lips and said "This."

He disappeared in an yellow flash leaving a dumbstruck Li Xuan who started looking around for the blonde. As he turned, a fist connected his chin throwing him high into the air.

Li Xuan came crashing down with force. He held is chin and was about to rebuke the blonde, but his threatening words died in his throat as he looked at Naruto's eyes.

His cerulean blue pupils turned red with three black concentric circles each containing three tomoes. It was exotic and beautiful, but the power radiated form it froze him on the spot, it made him realize how insignificant he was compared to the blonde powerhouse before him.

Naruto came in front of him and to Li Xuan's surprise, a golden throne materialized allowing the blonde to sit on.

"I honestly don't like you." He muttered, it wasn't the lively and comforting voice from before. It radiated authority and intense hatred.

"Do you know why?" Naruto questioned.

Li Xuan looked down unable to face the blonde. He did not want to speak about it, no he did nor want to remember about it. He had committed heinous crimes in the name of love.

He betrayed his family that nurtured him by stealing magic resources to give it to his lover.

He framed his little sister and almost getting her raped which resulted in her leaving the family for good.

He stole a variant magical beast core that his brother needed to heal his crippled cultivation and gave it to her so that she could improve.

He ruined his family's future because of his selfishness, and ultimately that selfihness and arrogance became his downfall as he was crippled.

His lover? She left him right after he became useless. After everything he had done for her, after everything he sacrificed for her, she did not even bat an eye and left him for someone else.

He hated himself, he got himself blinded by love and was destroyed by his selfishness.

"But I must say, I admire your devotion to your lover and also your stupidity. Even if she was a manipulative bitch." Naruto snorted and got up from the throne.

"I think it's time to say goodbye."

He pointed his finger at Li Xuan and red chakra flared out from finger engulfing the young teenager.

Li Xuan widened his eyes in shock.

" Nooo, please stop. I don't want to dieee." He pleaded the blonde but his words fell on deaf ears.

" You had your chance but did not utilize it efficiently. You committed suicide unable to withstand the humiliation. What will you even do if you go out? Continue your pitiful life getting beaten up and berated everyday." Naruto asked his voice getting colder.

"I..." Li Xuan was unable to speak, he did not want that, before he was crippled, he was treated like a royalty. But now he was worse than garbage.

" You gave up your life and I am going to continue it. But..." Naruto trailed off as he smiled, not the cold one that he had just now but a bright and warm.

"I must thank you, you have given me something that I have always yearned for every minute of my life... A caring family to look after who did not give up on you after everything you've done to them. Therefore I will make this harmless. I'm sorry, My desire to live is stronger than you. I will take care of them dearly in your stead. I have been given a second chance and I will not let it pass, even if it means to kill you." His eyes glowed and the soul of Li Xuan bursted under the pressure from the red chakra cloud.

Naruto closed his eyes and fell down the throne. but something unexpected happened. The red chakra cloud that destroyed Li Xuan's soul started condensing and in a flash it went into naruto's chest.

"Wha..What? " Naruto panicked, he had never experianced something like this, but fortunately for him the red chakra that entered his body combined with his chakra further increasing it's resources, although very minutely.

"That was unexpected." Naruto muttered and looked up with a content smile.

"Now, let's go see what this world has to offer."

 **OUTSIDE THE MIND-SCAPE**

" Aunt Yue, I managed to heal him, but he has suffered serious damage. So he needs about ten days of rest to regain consciousness. His memory might be impaired when he wakes up, but for now, his life is saved"

The mage called Ning Xuan said to the old woman.

" I am very tired after all those spells Aunt Yue so I will take my leave now" Ning Xuan turned around to leave the place but was stopped by the bright red light flashing behind her,

"Li Xuan" The old woman cried as she witness her child engulfed in bright crimson flames.

She ran to help him but was grabbed by Ning Xuan, "Aunt Yue, please calm down."

" How can I calm down? My son is burning right in front of my eyes." Yue screamed in agony.

"No Aunt Yue, please look." Ning Xuan pointed at Li Xuan.

" The fire is not burning him." She finished making Yue to calm down a bit.

The red flames condensed around him and did something that left the two spectators dumbfounded. His body grew and was toned now, his hair color changed from black to golden yellow and finally three whisker like marks formed on his cheeks giving him a cute but a feral look.

His eyelids fluttered open slowly revealing his exotic cerulean blue eyes and tried to get up.

"Li Xuan!" Yue cried as she ran towards the bed and gave him a tight hug bawling her eyes out with tears.

Naruto inwardly smiled at her affection, _'That douchebag gave up something this comforting and pure familial love for some slut, I really don't pity him'_

"Xuan, are you alright? Does your injuries hurt now?" Yue started barreling him with questions even though he does not look like Li Xuan at all.

"I'm... Fine" Naruto muttered slowly.

He could fell the love pouring from his mother. It was so bright, something that he felt only once, when he met his true mother Kushina Uzumaki which lasted for a brief time.

He was ecstatic to feel that love again, he wanted to help them. All the humiliation that his family faced because of some dumb boy's blind affection towards a scheming slut, he wanted to abolish it and make them happy and proud of him.

The gods have given him a second chance in life as an answer to his silent prayers and he was not going to let this chance go to waste.

He will live his life to the fullest move forward never looking back.

But he could not do that as it is, Li Xuan was not that person. Li Xuan could not, could never take care of his family. He was selfish asshole who would throw them away without a second thought if his lover tells him to.

No he was not Li Xuan. He was Uzumaki Naruto, and an Uzumaki never abandon his family.

So, he chose the best and easiest choice available to him. It did not need him to be Li Xuan nor did it need him to act like him. All he had to do was be himself.

"Xuan, what happened my son? You spaced out." Yue asked him with a worried.

"Nothing happened. But..." Naruto turned towards Yue and Ning Xuan, tilting his head to the side with a wry smile which made him look like a cute fox.

"Who are you people?"

* * *

 **Please do review and fav.**

 **I do appreciate an efficient criticism of my novel, but please keep the flames to minimum(again).**

 **If you have any questions, please do PM me or leave it in the reviews and I'll try to answer them all.**


	2. Omake: Power Levels

**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews and your encouragement. I really motivated me.**

 **So.. this isn't a chapter but the power levels that is used in Martial Emperor Reborn, cuz I really don't want to describe them in the chapter when someone says "Hey! that guy's Hui realm 7th layer at just XXteen. He's awesome."** **out of nowhere.**

 **It's a waste of words and it disrupts the story flow. So I'll post them here for your reference so that the readers don't get confused**.

* * *

1st realm : 1st Yuan 元 : Fundamental realm

2nd realm : 2nd Hui 会 : Convergence Realm

3rd realm : 3rd Fen 分 (magister) : Diffusion Realm

4th realm : 4th Xiang 象 (master) : Manifestation realm

5th realm : 5th Xing 行 (envoy) : Adept Realm

6th realm : 6th He 合 (ancestor) : Congruous/ Harmonious realm

7th realm : 7th Xing 星 (monarch) : Stellar/heaven realm

8th realm : 8th Fa 法 (king) : Sovereign realm

9th realm : 9th Ming 冥 (lord) : Profound realm

10th realm : 10th Fang 方 (emperor) : Dominion realm

Each realm has 10 layers (so it'll be a reeeally long fanfic).

* * *

 **Now onto the important part. Answering some questions in the reviews.**

 **1\. Will Naruto retain his chakra?**

 **\- Yes, he will. Because, that is what makes him unique in a world filled with carbon-copies.**

 **2.** **Are all of the characters Ocs or are there going to be characters from other Chinese novel?**

 **\- There are no OCs, at least right now. All characters belong to a Xuanhuan novel called 'Martial Emperor Reborn'. This fanfic will, divert from the canon after a while since I haven't..no I couldn't complete it, so there will be some OCs.**

 **3\. Will Naruto be too OP and will he have a mass ha** **rem?**

 **\- Well, Naruto will be OP, but I'll try not to make him too unbearable. As for the next part, this will be a harem, but not a big one. I'm still new to writing, so I don't want to ruin it by adding too much love interests.**

 **And Finally,**

 **4\. The reason I chose 'Martial Emperor Reborn'?**

 **\- I really liked reading this one in the beginning, but everything went downhill when the author decided to make him a complete asshole. (like I already said in the previous chapter, even from Xianxia standards).**

 **he was a martial artist at first and smart, but as the story progressed, he just resolve everything with bloodshed. He brainwashes innocent girls and makes them his loyal servants, he** **massacres entire clans for petty reasons.**

 **In my opinion, this could have been a really good story but ruined by the author.**

 **And since there are very less translated chapters, I can divert from the canon without any severe** **repercussion.**

* * *

 **I'll try to post the next chapter before sleep so stay tuned.**

 **Thanks for your support, you guys are awesome. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the next chapter of Maelstrom Emperor Reborn. It's is still not proofread, I'll do in in a while and post the complete version fast.**

* * *

Naruto stood at his mind-scape observing his current body as it laid on the solid bed, his eyes closed and his breathing composed. It consisted several coils spread throughout like roots comparable to the chakra coils that existed in shinobis of his world.

According to the information he gained from the memories of Li Xuan, these coils serves as a medium for the mages of this world to cast magic. Li Xuan was once a prodigy of Iris city's Li clan, but because of someone's scheme his coils were sealed rendering him crippled, unable to cultivate again.

The properties and the function of the coils were the same but the source of energy were different. At present, Naruto had sealed his chakra from flowing out and heal his sealed coils. Since without the chakra coils, it would not have a proper path to flow and disperse throughout the body destroying everything in its path. So, he had to handle this matter delicately.

He had used a tiny bit to merge his soul to Li Xuan's body, but the process exhausted him heavily and if used the same way in the future would be very impractical when used in a fight. So... he thought of something outrageous like he always have.

Once he finished analyzing the coils in his new body, he let out a sigh and prepared to commence his plan.

He lifted both his palms and formed a black destructive chakra on his right and a golden medicinal chakra on his left. He motioned them forward and let a tiny strand of the black chakra flow through his body and towards his coils.

As soon as the chakra met the coils it destroyed them and moved forward, and as it left the golden chakra took its place activating the reconstruction process. But the newly formed coils did not just comprise of the energy channels of this world, but a set of two coils entwined together in harmony. One channeling magic and another channeling his chakra.

Intense pain surged throughout his body, but for the current Naruto who had endured the torture of the Inter-dimensional space, this was nothing but an itch.

The process continued for around five hours as his coils were destroyed and rejuvenated simultaneously. Overwhelmed by exhaustion as the last strand of his coils reformed, Naruto sighed and slowly opened his eyes slowly and smiled.

 _'That was more tiring than I thought...'_ He smirked.

He lifted his body leaned against the wall making a minute creaking sound from his bed.

"Xuan'er." He heard the his mother moving towards his room.

"Mom." Naruto smiled at her as she entered his room. For the past few days, his mother, 'Siqin Danyue' always stayed home in case he needed any help and took care of him regardless of her own feebleness. Her careful dedication and kindness truly warmed his heart.

"You're up! Do you need anything? Mage Ning Xuan told you to rest for ten days so you shouldn't be up this fast." It has been five days since he arrived in this world and he had done nothing but lie down on the bed... At least physically, as his mother disapproved him moving till he recovers.

"I'm fine mom. Look, I'm even stronger than before. I even feel a warm power coursing through my body." He lifted his right arm showing his biceps.

"Hehe, I see... Eh?" The smile on his mother's face froze as she contemplated his previous statement.

"Xuan'er, c-can you repeat what you just said?" She asked her lips stuttering.

"I'm even stronger than before."

"No, after that."

"I even feel a warm power coursing through my body."

Siqin Danyue's eyes widened as she looked at him in utter disbelief.

"R-really?" She asked unable to hold her excitement.

"Yes." Naruto replied strongly.

 _'It can't be.'_ She thought. _' how can his destroyed cultivation be so easily regained?'_

"Xuan'er, are you saying that you restored your innate talent?"

"Innate talent?" Naruto questioned.

 _' Dammit it's so annoying to act like I don't know anything. How did those guys even do it on their missions back in my world?'_ Naruto thought.

Siqin Danyue got up and sprinted outside leaving Naruto alone and returned holding a book.

"Xuan'er, can you do what is instructed in this book?" She asked Naruto placing the book on his lap.

 _'Ah, here it is.'_ Naruto sighed in is mind preparing himself.

He glanced at the book in front of him. '7th Xing Tempering Skill' It was a cultivation book gifted to him when he was still a genius in Li clan, a basic method to channel the elemental energy through the magic roots.

Naruto had already made plans to improve his family's livelihood.

First, he needed to get his family back into the Li clan. This was a world where the strong ruled the weak rather than protect them from harm. For his family to survive in this cruel world, he required the help of a big clan like Iris city's Li clan. They were the overlords of the city with over ten thousand clansmen, so no one would even dare to harm his family as long as they have their protection.

Second, he had to heal his crippled brother. He once had 4th Xiang innate talent but unfortunately crippled. If he could restore his talents, then his family would gain another pillar to protect them in his absence.

Third, he had to make up with his sister Li Ru. Li Xuan, the original Li Xuan had conspired with his lover Lisa and lied to Li Ru that her friend's brother would gift her a two-star magic staff and deceived her by sending her to a dangerous place almost getting her violated at a tender age of twelve. She was traumatized by this incident and ran away from the house.

Finally, the magic coils and the chakra coils currently inside his body. He was glad that he could use his chakra and maybe even his bloodlines as his chakra had recreated his body to what it was before. But magic was a new concept for him, since he had both coils residing within him, he had another force at his arsenal and he was not someone to let go of chances like these, he did not want to commit the same mistake again. This time he will be prepared for any adversary he might face.

He lifted the book and went through it. To cultivate in magic, one must absorb the elemental energies in the environment and channel them through the magic roots, which strengthens the body and its ability to cast magic. This was quite similar to how he absorbed nature energy to enter **Sennin Mode**.

He followed the instructions from the book and channeled the elemental energy through his magic roots. Due to his chakra destroying and rebuilding the coils anew, the impurities that resided in his body was obliterated and his coils widened further increasing the ease of flow of the energy through them.

For normal humans of this world, their magic coils had obstructions and was too steep which made them harder to cultivate and course the magic through the coils and they had to delicate measures to prevent it from going out of control. But Naruto had no such problems with conducting his magic through the coils.

From his memories, he figured that his main element was fire, so he lifted his right palm and performed a basic fire spell, **Fire Needle**.

A tiny needle made of fire shot out from his index finger and stuck the wall charring the wood around it instantly.

Siqin Danyue could not hold back her tears as she hugged him tightly.

"Xuan'er, thank god. This must be a blessing given to us by the gods... With this, the others will not bullying you and we can return to Li clan again."

"It's fine Mom." Naruto hugged her back calming her.

"No matter what happens, I will protect you and my family." He grinned at her looking like a fox with his whiskers and squinted eyes.

His Mother laughed at him, even though he looked completely different from before, he was still her son and she would love him unconditionally. True he was arrogant and betrayed them, but she as his mother could not bring herself to hate her son.

But now, due to his near death experience and amnesia, he appeared even more lovely and caring which pleased her very much. And with his innate talent back, she was sure that he will become a great man that she could be proud of. But more than that, she was afraid that he might stray off the right path like in the past and get himself hurt. So she promised herself that this time, she would help him in any way possible and raise him to be a responsible man.

"Xuan'er, can you tell me what your cultivation level is?" She asked, her eyes gleaming and her body trembling with excitement.

"According to this book, I should be at 2nd Hui realm third layer." Naruto replied.

This sentence shocked her even more, skipping an entire realm when he just started cultivating was unheard of. That meant his innate talent might be greater than before.

"I should inform this your brother, he will be very pleased when he finds out that you have your talent back." She said as she ran to his brother's room, Naruto right behind her.

"Mo'er, I have some good news." She cheered as she barged into his room.

Li Mo was seated on a wheel chair reading a book when they entered.

He lifted his and was surprised to see Naruto up and moving so early.

"Xuan'er, You shouldn't be up so soon." He said sternly.

"He's fine Mo'er. I also have something to tell you."

"What is it mother?" He asked. He had never seen his mother this happy since they left the Li clan.

"Xuan'er regained his innate talent!" She exclaimed.

Li Mo, stared at them blankly for a while before yelling.

"Whaat!? Mother! Is it true? Did he really get it back? You're not playing a prank on me now are you?"

"Mo'er, why would I lie to about this matter? Xuan'er show it to him." She said to Naruto.

*Sigh* Naruto created another Fire Needle and fired it to the wall. _'We are going to leave the house soon, so no need to hold back now.'_ He thought as he turned to his mother away from his thunderstruck brother.

" Mom, could you leave us alone for a bit? I want to speak with Brother Mo for a while."

She nodded, but warned them before she left, "Fine, but don't take too long. You still need to take some rest after this, I won't allow you to leave the house until I'm sure you are completely alright."

After she left, the two brothers stared at each other in silent. Li Mo stared at his new brother, who not only appeared differently from how he remembered but also more mature and mysterious. It was as if his brother completely turned into a different person. If only he knew the truth.

He genuinely liked his new brother more and wished he stayed that way forever. After all, who would want a brother who would steal his brother's medicine and give it to his lover to increase her cultivation?

'Must be a side-effect of losing his memories' He thought.

"So, What is it Xuan'er?" He asked smiling.

"Brother Mo, could you please close your eyes for a bit."

"Why? Do you need something?" Li Mo questioned.

"Oh! It's nothing, I just want to confirm something. Please close your eyes." Naruto smiled and asked again.

Li Mo spared him a questioning look before he conceded and closed his eyes.

Naruto channeled his chakra towards his eyes as his eyes changed color turning it pupil-less pure white.

 **'Byakugan!'** He said lightly so that his brother could not hear him and analyzed his magic roots to search for any obstructions forbidding him to cultivate.

After a while, his eyes turned blue again as he asked his brother to open his eyes again.

"Xuan'er, What was that about?" Asked Li Mo perturbed.

Naruto faced him, his eyes serious as he looked at his brother.

"Wha- What is it?" Li Mo stuttered, he was not used to this, especially with his brother.

"Brother Mo, I want you to keep what I say a secret from everyone." Startling Li Mo.

Li Mo peered at his brother's serious gaze and finally conceded letting out a long sigh. He just couldn't understand his brother's actions anymore, "Ok fine. I promise I won't tell anyone until you say so."

Naruto's face brightened hearing that as his smile grew wider.

"Thank you Brother Mo… As a reward for keeping my secret, how about I help you regain your innate talent too?"


	4. Chapter 3

I am extremely sorry for the late chapter. I started working and my office is damn far so I had very less time to concentrate on continuing the fanfic. But, I relocated nearby so I have more free time now which makes it better for me to write more.

Also, thank you for all the people who supported Martial Emperor Reborn even in my long absence from Fanfiction. I truly appreciate it and was my primary motivation to continue the fanfic.

* * *

Li Ning paced towards his house on the busy streets of the Iris city ignoring the noise from his surroundings, his face was stoic. But his heart was beating like drums inside. He was out for several weeks due to a simple clan work and on his way back, he received the information that his son was seriously injured and in a life or death situation.

He was born of a high ranking Li clan member and a servant girl, so he was ridiculed his entire life. His father, although condemned by the clan for his actions did not throw him and his mother away and gave them a place in the clan. But with his mediocre talent, no matter how much he strived, he couldn't even reach 2nd layer of convergence realm.

His father, although did not spend time with him, still helped his family from the shadows. He also had a genius little sister born from a different mother who cared for him deeply and helped his family in any way she could. Although his life was not as grand as other Li clan members, he was still satisfied with what he had.

One day he saved a poor widow from being raped from some evil men and fell in love with her. They got married happily and she bore him three children, two boys and a little girl.

His only regret was that he was too weak to stand together with his father and sister who was hailed to be the best talent of their generation. And that weakness brought his sister's downfall and his family lost the final strong link they had to the Li Clan.

Fortunately for his family, his youngest son showed incredible innate talent in the Clan test and was recognized as a genius by the higher-ups and proposed they will nurture him within the clan.

He was very happy. His eldest son although without a good innate talent, was hardworking. He reached 4th layer of convergence realm at just 20, a talent comparable with the clan geniuses.

But everything went downhill when his second son Li Xuan was engaged to that damnable Lisa. His son completely changed after that day. He became a slave to her providing everything she asked. And because of his arrogance and stupidity, he was crippled, his cultivation ruined for life.

The word spread like wildfire and when the people who Li Xuan had offended in the past found out. The attacked and crippled his eldest son Li Mo too.

His only daughter ran away due to some evil scheme by the same girl. His family fell apart just because of one girl.

Did he hate his son? No, he was just a child brainwashed by a girl and got his life ruined. He felt pity for his son, his blind devotion to his lover clouded his judgement. He was disappointed not only with his son but also himself who could not protect his son. Just as his son was blinded by foolish love, he was blinded by vengeance. If only he could go back in time, he would put his son in line even if he had to slap him in the face. But regretting it now was foolish and as his father, he had to bear all the burden and responsibility of his family.

Did he hate the Li Clan for what they did to his family? No, he knew that was how it worked in a big clan with thousands of members. The strong gets chosen and the weak are left behind. Even though the Li clan was the largest in Iris city, they were not almighty. With the limited resources they procured throughout the year, they had to chose the very best talent to raise and bring their clan to greater heights.

His enemies were far greater and stronger than them. There are many sects and clans out there that could massacre the Li Clan overnight.

Even then, he refused to give up as he held a tiny glimmer of hope that he could save his son and heal him.

So in order to get his revenge for destroying his sister's life, he had to get back into the Li Clan. Therefore, he was working to the bones to plead the clan to bestow him a 'Heavenly Reversal Pill' or an 'Elemental Elixir' which might help his son get back his innate talent.

These medicines did not guarantee that his son would be healed, but he had no other choice. His son was his only hope and he was ready to take any chance to help him.

He only wished that he had matured after his betrayal from his past lover and focus on getting stronger.

He sprinted to his house as fast as he could, pushing the front door open and barged right in finding something unexpected.

A blonde teenager stood in the hall holding a row of folded clothes staring at him surprised at the sudden visitor.

The staring contest between the two went for ten seconds stopped by the blonde.

"Hello! Are you here to meet mother?" the boy asked with vigor stunning the man.

 _' Oh! The dead guy's Dad is home. Isn't it a bit soon?'_ Naruto lips twitched as he pondered while trying his best to maintain his smile.

A pang of jealousy hit Naruto as he gazed at the man's anxious expression.

 _'Why do these people care about that piece of trash anyway? They should be scorning him for destroying their lives. I don't understand them._ '

The said man analyzed the boy in front of him. With his is exotic eyes and hair color, he clearly was not a resident of Iris city, adding to that his mannerism and the way he portrayed himself was not something a slum dweller was capable of. He wondered where the boy could have come from. The boy intrigued him, but this wasn't the time to think about these things and went back to the matters at hand.

 _'Did I barge into a stranger's house in hurry?'_

" I-I'm sorry, It seems I have barged into the wrong house." He apologized with a bow and went out.

Outside, He looked around the surroundings. The slum they stayed had similar houses built all over, so it was quite casual to make mistakes. But this time, he was sure he was not mistaken, there was a complete stranger in his house!

'And did he just say mother?' He thought, his face incredulous.

He silently pondered over the possible scenarios leading to this situation.

 _'Could the boy be a visitor staying in his house with his mother.'_

Or the more disturbing one.

His family was kicked out and replaced by the boy's family.

I wasn't uncommon in such scenarios in the slum. With both his sons crippled, his frail wife could easily be pressured to vacate the house by others.

"Oh! Li Ning?" A female voice came from his back. Li Ning turned around to find his neighbor getting home from her work.

"Why are you staring blankly at your house?" She asked.

"I actually saw an unknown boy in there so I thought that I mistook my house. Ms. Yu, do you know who he is?" He asked.

" Everybody in the neighborhood knows him. he is a very good child who helps around and the children loves having him around. It's been quite lively in this dark and depressing place ever since he arrived. As for who he is... you should go inside and find out yourself." She said chuckling and went on her way.

With a bewildered look he steeled himself and re-entered his house, and saw the boy still standing at the door.

Naruto had not moved from the spot since he knew that Li Ning will certainly come back.

The blonde noticed him and asked politely, "Hello again. Did you find the house you were looking for?"

"Um, yes and no. Actually the house I was looking for was this one." Li Ning replied

"Is that so?" The blonde questioned tilting his head.

"If you don't mind me asking. Can you please tell me how long have you and your mother been living here? My family lives here."

Considering the blonde's refined manners and the words of Ms. Yu, he could deduce that he really was a good kid if not a terrifyingly good actor.

He saw the blonde's eyes widen when he heard that. Before the boy could speak, the father and fake son pair heard a familiar voice.

"Xuan, is someone at the door?"

A woman entered the scene wiping her hand with a napkin.

"Yue?!" Lin Ning exclaimed.

Siqin Danyue's face beamed meeting her husband after a long time and strode towards him giving him a tight hug.

"Why are you standing at the door? Get inside since I have some happy news to tell you. Mo, your father's home, come greet him." She shouted as she pulled his arm forcefullt making him trip.

Naruto laughed mildly and followed them inside.

Inside, Li Ning sat at a chair Siqin Danyue in front of him and Naruto standing next to her.

"So tell me what is the news and who is this boy?" Li Ning asked with a serious expression which was reciprocated by his wife.

"Ning, I want you to listen to what I say completely and not interfere in between. Because most of it will be hard to believe." She said with a stern look.

Li Ning nodded and prepared himself for the news as she began speaking.

"It all started when Xuan met Lisa when he went outside and she said something humiliating to him. Distraught by her words, he pierced his chest with a knife and committed suicide. When his body was delivered to me, I became terrified and ran with all my strength to seek help from Ning Xuan. She used her spells and even used a 3rd diffusion realm magical beast core to heal him and restored his wounds."

Li Ning sighed in relief that his son was saved.

"But right after that, Xuan's body miraculously caught fire and started burning."

Li Ning's face went pale when he got this news, his body shuddering holding the armrest to keep his balance.

"I was terrified and quickly ran towards him but Ning Xuan stopped me before I get myself hurt. Unexpectedly, the fire did not hurt him and condensed around him slowly creeping into him."

Siqin Danyue smiled and pointed at Naruto and then said, "And... This happened."

Li Ning gave an quizzical look to the mysterious blonde who returned it with a wry smile. Naruto let his mother do all the explaining to his dad. He was never good at explaining things to others anyway.

"What?" He asked softly, his face still pale. He wanted to shout out, ask her what happened to their son. But relief swept through him when he looked at her smile, his wife loved Li Xuan more than anything and she would never smile like that if he was dead. However, he still could not get the aggravating feeling off his mind.

"The flames changed his appearance and turned him into this." She finished her explanation and waited for his reply.

Li Ning's eyes widened when he heard the last part. "Wait?... You mean this boy is our son Xuan? But how can that be? he did not even recognize me when I entered the house." He sent a barrage of questions at his wife.

The son he remembered was very different from the blonde. Appearance aside, the original Li Xuan was arrogant and looked down on others even when his magic roots were destroyed. No one who knew him would believe the boy in front of him is the same boy who they once thought as ' _a fallen contemptuous fool.'_

" That was a side-effect of his injuries. He suffered massive blood loss so he lost his memories. It was hard for me to accept it too, but I can not help but believe the change when it happened right in front of my eyes." She looked straight at his eyes and pulled Naruto by her side.

"Ning, this boy is our son Li Xuan."

* * *

The release frequency might be low, but please bear with me until I feel comfortable with my new schedule.

Thank you, and as always, please review and if there are any errors, please point it out so that I could see my flaws.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello guys/ I'm sorry for the long absence. Real life has been awful and I could not concentrate freely to write the fanfic. But, I wanted go give you guys a chapter for the new year, so enjoy.

In a tattered room, Li Ning sat on a chair sipping the mild tea from his cup.

An hour passed since the bizzare declaration from his wife and he still couldn't stomach it.

He glanced at her for the hundredth time who sat across him, and then his 'son' standing right beside her.

Assuming this was not getting anywhere, Siqin Danyue decided to give him some space for him to come back and stood up.

"I will go prepare for dinner" she said standing up gripping the armrest.

Naruto not wanting to be in this awkward mood decided to flee from the place.

"Mom, I'll help you with it" he held her arm gently and lifted her.

"Pfffff" *cough* *cough*

As soon as the words left his lips, he heard his dad spitting his tea and coughing over and over. He dashed to him and asked, worry evident from his tone.

"Are you ok... Dad?"

'Dad'. He never would have guessed that he would utter the word again in his life.

As an orphan who fended for himself for most of his life, the few moments he spent with his true parent's soul fragments were the most treasured memories of his life.

He did not feel that he would feel such emotions like this. It might have been because of the influence of the past owner of this body. But witnessing the scrawny looking man and the weak woman in front to of him really struck a chord in his heart.

'They really are good parents' he thought.

Until now, Naruto was uncertain of his feelings towards his new life. He had mixed feelings about his family and was not sure how to tread forward.

But now, he genuinely wished to protect them from any harm no matter the cost.

I'm fine, thanks." Li Ning recovered and spoke wheezing.

He looked at the handsome boy who came to his help. His glittering cerulean eyes were filled with concern. A gaze that he never expected to receive form his youngest son in his entire life.

Actually, Li Ning trusted his wife's words from the beginning. The reason he kept silent till now was because he was recalling a book he read back when he stayed in the Li Clan.

The library in Li Clan hosted an immense assortment of books, ranging from cultivation, alchemy, inscriptions, spiritual perception, geography and even world history.

Since Li Ning could not proceed in cultivation with his poor talent. The Clan only granted him access common books. So he had a stronger insight of the history and much simpler subjects that the cultivators in the Clan rather overlooked and ignored.

And one such thing he read was about 'Divine Constitutions'. They were miraculous occurrences once in several millennia. But unlike the bloodlines, they were random. No one could predict who could posses such Constitutions by any means.

A simple child born in poverty might host a magnificent talent only declared in myths and soar to the heavens in an instant.

In this realm, talent in cultivation represented an individual's future. They oppressed the ones without it to serve the strong.

But, in some exceptional situations, a slave born between two talent-less individuals experienced a peculiar and rapid growth and ascend to become legends.

Many Scholars have put forward theories to explain this weird phenomenon, but none of them are convincing.

Some believed gods took pity on them and gave them the strength they deserved.

Others theorized the latent talent hiding within bursts open because of their desire to get stronger.

One shared aspect in all these tales is they awakened when the host encountered a dire circumstance. Such as, experiencing unparalleled sorrow or rage or when facing a near death scenario.

Their awakened talent would transform their physique and reform it to the most convenient condition for the user. People called these unique physiques as 'Divine constitution' and regarded them as 'Heaven's kin'.

But with time, such experts went into decline. And now, they are changed into bedtime stories for kids.

Siqin Danyue's story of Li Xuan's awakening after his supposed death and the connections it bore with the illustrious figures he read about in those history books shocked him to the core.

Li Ning never expected to witness that in his own son. His heart raced every time he thought of the infinite possibilities of his child.

The useless boy once acknowledged as a prodigy has now awakened something only found in myths.

"Yue!" Cried Li Ning rose and gripped her shoulders surprising both his wife and Naruto.

"Y-Yes.!"

"Is the Clan aware of this?" His eyes were now blood red like a wild beast scaring Danyue.

"I-I don't know. It's been a week and the word should have reached them by now." Siqin Danyue stuttered under his piercing gaze.

'Looks like they still haven't found out about Xuan'er yet. But just to make sure I have to confirm this with my own eyes.'

He turned his gaze to Naruto who stood to his side.

"Xuan'er, is it true that you have regained your talent when you woke up?" Li Ning was visually happy at this point startling Danyue. She had never seen his this happy, even when Li Xuan was accepted as the core disciple of Li Clan.

"I think I have Father... If what Mother said about me is true."

Naruto said with a smile even though he was still tense. Although he was not the best actor in his world, his teachers would be disappointed if he could not even get past this situation.

"I see. Xuan'er can you stand in front of me for a bit" He beckoned Naruto.

Naruto stood as his dad said, but did not expect what came next.

A fist packed with fire elemental energy flew towards his face. Taken aback from the sudden development, Naruto blocked it with his palm enclosed in his own elemental energy.

After the exchange, Li Ning flew back a few steps hitting a wall but Naruto stood ground.

"Ning!" Danyue screamed running to help her husband up.

" Are you out of your mind? We just got back our son from dead and the first thing you do is attacking him" She hit the back of his head rebuking him in the process, But Li Ning stayed silent for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter.

Now, both Naruto and Siqin Danyue were confused.

 _'Did our story break him and turn him mad?'_ They both thought.

"Yue. Take this and cook the most extravagant dinner for tonight" He gave her a bag of gold coins.

"N-Ning! Where did you get all this money?" Danyue asked in surprise.

"That is my secret savings to buy a Spirit Rejuvenation Pill for Xuan'er from the Clan. But, now that his talent is back, there is no need for that. Don't worry, that is less than a quarter of my savings. Now I'll use the rest to buy Xuan'er a Magic staff, Come Xuan'er, lets go to the market"

He didn't wait for her reply and pulled Naruto's hand and left the house.

They stopped at the bustling streets of the Iris City's market.

"Xuan'er, stay her for a while. Father has some matter o attend" said Li Ning and left Naruto alone.

Naruto stood wide eyed and marveled at the huge structures in front of him. Although it had been a week since he came to this world, he could not leave the slums because of his mother constantly disapproving.

The walls were reinforced with magic and various runes and stores were several stories high. A huge contrast with the markets back in his world.

"Oh~~ Isn't this the lovesick young master if the Li Clan. Why are you not with your future wife?" A flippant and an unpleasant voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hahahahaha! How could he stay by her side? The young master is just a trash now. He would just disgrace Lisa with his presence. I heard he committed suicide unable to resist the humiliation, but here he is, standing in here without shame. Even managing to change his appearance. Did you really think we would not find out"

Naruto swept his glance over the two voices to see a fatty and a thin boy with dark cyan robes along with two bodyguards.

"Do I know you two?" He asked with an icy tone.

 _'Seriously! How did they find out I'm that guy even when my appearance changed? How annoying'_

"Hoho~ Did you really forget about us? Or are you acting to avoid us?" The fatty scorned.

"Maybe you would remember if we give you some shock treatment. Kyd , go teach him a lesson and make him learn some manners" The thin boy pointed at Naruto as he instructed the guard beside him.

Watching the scene unfold in front of him, Naruto had one thing in mind.

 _'WTF? Did this guy really order his guard to beat him up for no reason? And what manners? I was just standing there silently minding my own business.'_

But there was on more thing the caught his eyes, both the boys had a dark brown rings riddled with runes which emitted a lively hint of spiritual movement.

"Yes, Young Master" The guard was a 2nd Hui 7th layer wind mage with formidable speed.

He laughed malevolently and dashed towards Naruto charging his fists with wind elemental energy. But Naruto was already prepared and waiting for his arrival.

He pointed his finger at between his assailant's eyes and launched a concentrated ray of elemental energy, sealing the guard's cultivation and his innate talent.

He was interested in how Balan had destroyed Li Xuan's cultivation before, so he wanted to perform some experiments so that he can find an easier remedy for that than taking costly pills.

"Aaaaah!" The guard screamed in extreme pain and fell down unconscious.

Naruto then turned towards the other three and charged at them performing the same action and destroyed their cultivation.

He then glanced at them, his eyes turned dark which paled their face.

"You know... This wouldn't have happened if you did not attack me. I don't even know you two." He then lifted his hand which began to glow red directing it towards the fat boy's head.

" Wait! Wait! Young master Xuan. Please spare me. I'll give everything I have on me." The fat kid pleaded as lifted his hand covering his head in fear.

This caught Naruto's attention, he wanted the rings on them since the runic carvings on them reminded him of the seals back in his world. And with very less knowledge of this world, he wanted get his hands on anything which could help him improve his strength.

The fat boy saw Naruto glancing at his ring and immediately took it off presenting it to him.

"Young master Xuan, this ring... Is something that the Roth Clan's head gave me, It has 100,000 gold coins I bought to attend the auction. Please let me off with this." His face was full of smiles as if he was gifting something to his best friend.

Naruto was actually creeped out by his sudden shift in personality. But he gladly accepted ring and turned towards the other boy, who immediately got the hint. He removed his ring and gave it to Naruto.

"This ring has a total of 150,000 gold coins and also has a 2nd grade staff. Young master Xuan please take it"

"Thank you guys. This really helped me." Naruto was genuinely happy of his haul. To be honest, this exceeded his expectations. He had thought they would just give him a small amount of gold to him and just leave.

"I hope we meet again~" He sang as he walked away from the group who ran away immediately as soon as he left.

 _'Where's the guy's dad? It's been a while since left'_ He thought and spread his spiritual energy and found him at a pawn shop.

A luxurious carriage stood at a distance, and a beautiful green iris witnessed the scene of Naruto showcasing his powers.

"I've seen enough. Let's head back to the clan" A melodious voice rang from the owner of the iris.

" But miss! You are going to miss the auction. The clan personally sent you to procure the the 'Spirit revitalizing pill'. Are you sure to go back?" asked a maid maid accompanying her.

"Yes" The maid's words was met with a smile.

"I don't think we need the Spirit revitalizing pill anymore."

"100,000 gold coins? This ring costs only 100,000 gold coins? Manager Peilin, are you certain that you're referring to this ring?" He heard Li Ning's voice as it carried a bit of anger as he spoke.

"Usually, this ring would cost around 300,000, but you must know that gold coins are a bit scarce right now, and this ring of ours is a bit worn out and old-fashioned. To get 100,000 gold coins for it is actually a pretty good deal. If you agree, I can give you a ten percent discount for that staff you want to buy! Since your son has recovered a bit, don't you desperately want it."

The middle-aged shopkeeper by the name of Peilin retorted. He didn't have any polite or good words to say to a useless person like Li Ning.

"You!...Fine! Remember that this object must not be sold, and another day, I'll pay you 500,000 gold coins to buy it back!" Li Ning answered as he gritted his teeth.

"Father, that's not necessary." Naruto entered the shop and then took out a staff surging with fire elemental energy from the thin boy's spacial ring. It was a 2-star superior grade fire element staff, and was of much higher quality than the 2-star upper grade staff Li Ning was going to buy.

"Huh?" Li Ning walked towards Li Xuan and inspected the staff in his hands, his face confused.

"Xuan'er, where did you find this staff?" His eyes widened when he found out the quality of the staff.

"Father, don't worry. I just ran into some old friends in the street and they gifted me these spacial rings."

"Old friends?" Li Ning was now even more confused. His son never had any friend, especially ones so generous that could give him such an expensive item as a gift.

"Yes." Naruto nodded.

"They called out to me first which led to a minor squabble. And after I beat up his guard, he acknowledged my strength and gave me these rings as a sign of our friendship. I think one of then was from the Roth Clan and the other was... Um.., a fat kid. I didn't actually ask their names. Sorry." He said embarrassed while scratching the back of his head.

Li Ning looked distracted for a moment, and then nodded

"This is fine. We're about to return to Iris City, so giving a proper demonstration is much needed. As for that Roth Clan, I suspect that they don't even have the courage to act against us anyway, and even though we don't really have any status within the Li Clan, we're not people that an insignificant group like them can take advantage of!"

When Manager Peilin heard him, his original arrogant and insincere face immediately expressed fawning and flattery. If he still did not understand, then he would've spent all those years opening shop in vain.

"Li, Master Li, I'm truly ashamed of my rude conduct just now. I'm only a small storekeeper, so please forgive my behavior. I-I will buy that ring for 400,000 go-"

"There's no need for that." Li Ning interrupted him.

"Xuan'er already has a mage staff, and the ring holds a great sentimental value for me. Sorry to have bothered you"

Li Ning said as he accompanied Naruto out the store.

"Xuan'er." Li Ning's voice turned serious.

"Yes!"

"I know you acted on self defense, but your action just now made the need to get back to the Li Clan more crucial" Li Ning said as they entered the bustling streets.

"You're right, I'm sorry father" Naruto replied.

It was the truth. With his family ousted from the Li Clan, they had no protection from the Roth clan's retaliation. True, they feared the Li Clan, but if they did kill Li Xuan, the Li Clan would not take the risk of starting a war with Roth Clan. At least, until they are clear of his true worth.

But if they do find him valuable, then they would go to any length to protect him. And Li Ning was counting on it.

"There's no need to feel any regret. You did what you had to do, so I don't blame you. And I'm sure the Clan will accept you instantly." A smile crept up his face as he said this.

Naruto looked confused listening to his father's words.

 _'Looks like he knows something.'_

He was not aware that changing his appearance had already turned him into several faction's _'observation target'_.

As they moved towards their home, they witnessed a huge crowd in their street. When they made their way through the crowd, they saw Siqin Danyue waiting for them at the door. She broke into smiles as she greeted them.

"Ning, Xuan'er welcome back. We have guests from the Li Clan"


End file.
